


Perfect

by settie_the_carrot44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, One Shot, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settie_the_carrot44/pseuds/settie_the_carrot44
Summary: To Cosima, Willow is the definition of perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is just a cute little thing that I wrote. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and please leave your feedback. It would be much appreciated ♡ - Settie

She couldn't look away. She was just so captivated by her as she smiled and laughed at the TV. How could one be so breathtakingly perfect? Everything about her was just so god damn perfect that it made Cosima wonder if this was all just a dream. A beautifully brilliant dream.

Maybe heaven really did exist. Maybe this was her heaven. Maybe she died and this was what she was granted with and all of her efforts to be the best person she could be were a success.

Whatever this was, she never wanted it to end. This was all so perfect and surreal that she found herself wondering how she became this lucky.

Cosima was too busy admiring the beautiful girl in front of her, her lips permanently etched in a wide smile with her bottom lip snagged by her top teeth, that she didn't realise Willow had been talking to her.

"Wait what?" Willow smiled at her behaviour. She was just too cute.

"I said" Willow started, poking at Cosima's cheek with a singular finger "what ya looking at?"

"An adorable human" Cosima answered, smirking as Willow's cheeks went a shade darker.

"Stop it" Willow mumbled, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide how flustered she was.

"Stop what?" Cosima laughed slightly, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Being cute! You need to just stop being cute. It's not good for my health." Willow exclaimed, sinking lower into Cosima's side.

"Well you need to stop being so bloody perfect. It's not good for my health." Cosima replied. Willow groaned, looking up to squint her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Stop it! I'm not even perfect.." Willow grumbled, looking back down at her hands again. Her face going redder by the second.

"You may not think so but I think you are."Cosima brushed her fingers through Willow's hair as she spoke, a soft smile playing at her lips. Her words filled with nothing but complete love and honesty.

Willow couldn't help but smile brightly at this, glancing up to meet her chocolate brown eyes with Cosima's emerald ones.

Once again, Cosima couldn't look away. Too caught up with how stunning her girlfriend was. She felt so blessed to have Willow in her life. The both of them have been through so much together over the past 3, nearly 4, years. It's been a crazy roller-coaster but it's been so worth it. Moments like these make Cosima forget about all of her problems. She wished she could stay in the moment forever. Yeah, that would be nice.

Cosima snapped out or her thoughts and looked down at her adorable girlfriend. Her eyes were slowly fluttering closed. Cute. 

"Come on, babe. It's late. Let's go to bed and get some sleep." Cosima spoke softly.

"Hmpff... No... Too much effort.." Willow mumbled as she shoved her face into the crook of her lovers neck.

"I'll carry you then, you bloody child." Cosima laughed, getting up and letting Willow fall on her face into the spot Cosima had been sat at. 

"Ouchhhh... YAY!!" She shouted in excitement, arms instantly lifting up, ready to be carried.

Cosima laughed at her childish behaviour and swiftly lifted her up, feeling Willow's legs wrap around her waist in a strong grip. Her face shoved into Cosima's neck, leaving little pecks here and there as she was carried into their room.

Once inside, Cosima went over to their shared bed, pulled back the covers and gently placed Willow underneath them. As soon as she was down, Willow burried her face into the pillow. Cosima chuckled softly. Her heart was filled to the brim with adoration for her girlfriend. After one last look at the adorable sight, Cosima took her jeans off, kicking them away from her. Then she proceeded to unlatch her bra and remove it with a sigh, chucking it somewhere near her jeans. She crawled into bed next to Willow, pulling the blankets up to cover the both of them and turned the bedside lamp off. As Cosima settled back into her spot, Willow wasted no time pressing herself against her and snuggling up to Cosima as if her life depended on it. Cosimas' smile widened more than she knew was possible and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a tight embrace. 

"Goodnight, Baby Doll.' Cosima whispered into the dark, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Willows' head.

"Goodnight, Sweets. I love you." Willow replied, eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"I love you too." Cosimas' gave a content sigh and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep in the tight embrace of her lover.


End file.
